Moon Base Alpha
by UnleadedCorgi
Summary: SG1 discuss plans for the new moon base. In recognition of the 40th anniversary of the first Lunar Landing. Cheesy fluff, SamJack


**Title:** Moon Base Alpha

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers/Setting:** None really.

**Genre(s):** Sci-fi, Romance, Comedy,

**Character(s): **Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Cam, Landry,

**Pairing(s):** Sam/Jack, 

**Disclaimer: **_Not to replace regular meals. Dietary supplement only. _Oh, and the Stargate name and all related characters and logo's are the property of MGM, Gekko, and associates.

**Summary: **SG1 discuss plans for the new moon base. In recognition of the 40th anniversary of the lunar landing.

**A/N: **This really has nothing to do with a moon base, except for maybe the start, but I couldn't resist writing this. Yep, it's cheesy. Feel free to fame or flame.

**This is for those brave souls, who conquered Outer Space,**

**And for those who never made it back.**

"A _moon base_?" Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked, a shocked expression on his face. "We can do that?"

"Not us, personally, but yes," his fellow Colonel, Samantha Carter replied. SG1 were gathered around a table in the commissary, various food items scattered around them. Sam was spooning blue Jello into her mouth, as the remaining members of her team stared at her with equal shock.

"Um, why?" Vala asked, fries hanging limply from one hand. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in agreement with her question.

"Well, it would be on the dark side of the moon, making it difficult for civilians to pick it up on their telescopes," Sam swallowed her Jello, and continued. "See, whenever we have the X304's in orbit, we run the risk of them being discovered. Leaving them at the alpha site is inconvenient when we need supplies or people loaded from Earth. Having a secure base within reach of Earth, but far enough away to be out of detection from civilians is a necessity."

"Ok, I get that, but why not Mars, or something?" Cam asked. This time, Sam just laughed.

"Mars is to inconvenient for human population," Daniel said, speaking for the first time since the conversation began. "On the moon, all we need is an Asgard shield, reinforced framework, and life support systems. Just like the midway station. It makes more sense."

"_Human population? _Exactly what is this moon base for?" Cam was outright shock that Daniel had known more about it than he did. "And how exactly did you know about it before me?"

"Well, I told him!" General Jack O'Neill, head of Home-world security, said, as he sat down beside Sam at the table. She smiled lazily at him, and he nodded his head in recognition of the team. "See, I needed someone with a sharp mind to consult me when I'm considering something that would influence security."

"General, sir, I understand that, but why Jackson? I mean, Sam's got a sharp mind, and knows a hell of a lot about the moon."

"You're right, she does," Jack nudged Sam with his shoulder playfully, and she turned away, smiling. "But, I couldn't exactly ask the designer of the base to judge it's practicality, especially when she's in the running for command of said base."

"Wow, congratulations, Sam!" Vala said, reaching over to hug her friend.

"I… I.. What???" Obviously Sam had no idea what was going on. She turned and stared flabbergasted at Jack, who was laughing silently. "Sir! That isn't fair! You can't just spring something like that on me while I'm eating Jello! I might choke or something!"

"Calm down, Carter. I'm sure that there are plenty of airmen who would be willing to give you mouth-to-mouth. Don't tell me that you don't seeing them staring when ever you walk into a room!" Jack grinned evilly. "My self included."

Sam open and closed her mouth several times. Jack had _never _flirted so openly with her, despite their current relationship. In fact, she'd always thought he was a very private man. Unable to speak, she just stared at him, a deep red flush building up around her neck.

The other members of SG1 had never seen Samantha Carter unable to speak. Of course, they were equally as stunned from the comment as she was. Jack just shook his head.

"Sam, I'm sorry," He said sincerely. "I'm just tired of this cloak and dagger routine we've settled into. They deserve to know how I feel about you." Jack paused, and reached down to get something out of his pocket. Vala gasped, using her 'seen-every-chick-flick-on-the-planet' powers of premonition to guess that something big was going to happen. Jack shot her a brief glare, before continuing. "That's why I got you this."

It was Sam's turn to gasp as Jack placed the small black box in front of her, and flicked it open. A small, gold ring sat on the centre of a velvet cushion. To diamonds were centred on the top of the ring, cut into the shape of the symbol for infinity. She carefully lifted it up, and to diamonds shone in the light.

Vala sniffed, breaking everyone out of the trance they had slipped into while staring at the beautiful ring. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was grasping Daniel's arm as if it was the key to the universe. The entire commissary had fallen silent, and it was as if the base was holding its breath.

"Well?" Jack asked nervously, "Will you marry me?"

"I have no idea how we got to this, especially as the conversation began with the moon base, but yes!" Sam was crying now as well, the hand still holding the ring shaking as she tried to contain her excitement. The room burst into cheers, and Jack pulled Sam into his arms, kissing her soundly. He grabbed the ring from her hand, and slipped it onto her finger.

"Okay, so now that's out of the way," Jack said a few minutes later, after everyone had congratulated the new fiancés. "I should get to the real reason I came here. Some of the eggheads over at Area 51 had some questions about the artificial food that would be used on the moon base."

"Right," Sam said, as she recomposed herself. "I came across the technology while I was studying the technology given to us by the Asgard. With a simple modification of the beaming technology, we have a matter converter. We can create food, air, water anything that we might need. That means that…."

**The End.**

**Okay, so I told you it was pretty cheesy. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't leave a review. I encourage people to tell me what they think, even negative thoughts.**


End file.
